


Naissance

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'origine de Greed, vue par lui même. Qu'est-ce qu'un homoncule ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naissance

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix. Vagues spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 45.

Avant tout, il y eut la douleur, intense, déchirante. Physique ou morale, il ne le savait pas, son corps et son esprit le fuyaient sans qu'il puisse distinguer l'un de l'autre. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait faire des efforts inimaginables simplement pour exister ; et qu'il essayait de retenir quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi, un geste ou une pensée, ni comment. Tout ce qu'il savait est qu'il ne devait absolument pas le laisser échapper, sinon il connaîtrait bien pire que cette douleur.

Le seule chose claire en lui était la volonté de survivre, de se battre, de ne pas laisser cette chose s'enfuir, et puis de combattre la douleur, de vaincre quelle que fut l'adversité. Il voulait que cela s'arrête. Il désirait tout cela avec une intensité folle, et c'est cette avidité qui lui permettait de garder une conscience de lui-même, de garder cette impression d'exister.

Et puis, il y eut la lumière rouge. Une femme inconnue s'avança vers elle, la main auréolée de rouge... la main pleine d'une substance rouge... Et il voulut ce rouge, plus que tout.

Il ne sut pas comment il avait pu, avec ce corps si imparfait, le voir, le sentir, l'atteindre, le dévorer, mais ce fut fait, et il se sentit enfin posséder une forme. Son corps prenait peu à peu apparence humaine, se mettait à fonctionner de lui-même. C'est si agréable de respirer quand on ne doit pas vérifier avant que l'on a bien des poumons!

Son esprit lui aussi prenait forme. Il se rappelait que tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'est que la douleur s'arrête. Mais cela lui avait caché tout le reste, tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer dans ce monde. Il ressentait maintenant à l'intérieur de tout son corps un flux qui était comme un besoin, un manque, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de se sentir merveilleusement bien. Il désirait des milliers, des millions de choses. Et il allait les obtenir, sans qu'aucun scrupule, aucun regret, ne viennent l'arrêter.

Il regarda à nouveau la femme. Elle était belle, elle était rousse, il se souvenait presque d'elle maintenant. Elle lui parlait. Elle lui racontait comment il avait été son apprenti en alchimie, comment il était mort lors d'une expérience ratée, et comment elle l'avait ramené à la vie pour continuer leurs recherches sur la pierre philosophale. Il aurait dû se rappeler. Elle lui racontait qu'il devait se souvenir de certaines choses, parce qu'il avait eu la pierre rouge très tôt. Certains homoncules - c'est ce qu'il était, un homoncule, cela lui disait quelque chose, et l'alchimie aussi - devenaient fous et oubliaient tout, parce que pendant trop longtemps ils avaient survécu dans la douleur, sans la pierre, sans forme. Il comprenait très bien cela.

Elle lui parlait, et ses paroles ne l'intéressaient pas. Malgré ses souvenirs, il ne se reconnaissait pas dans l'apprenti timide dont elle lui parlait, qui était certainement rentré en apprentissage pour approcher une femme qui lui plaisait. Cet humain n'avait certainement eu aucun sens de ce qui est amusant, et n'avait eu aucune idée de ce que c'est de désirer sans frein et d'obtenir ce qu'on désire et de désirer encore. Il avait cru aux belles paroles de cette femme et n'avait pas senti l'égoïsme caché derrière, cet égoïsme qui était en lui maintenant. Sans doute, si la femme l'avait choisi pour le ressusciter, c'est parce qu'elle pensait qu'il serait toujours aussi doux et obéissant. Mais maintenant, il détestait cette identité passée.

Il se leva, fit quelque pas. C'était incroyablement confortable. Il aurait pu jurer qu'avant de mourir, jamais il n'avait marché de cette façon. Même s'il se moquait bien des discours de la femme, il y avait quelque chose qu'il désirait, et qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Il voulait encore vibrer au goüt de cette pierre rouge. Il tendit instinctivement la main, et y distingua le dessin d'un serpent qui se mordait la queue : le symbole de l'infini, se rappela-t-il. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il existait pour prendre, toujours prendre, sans fin, et c'était une idée sacrément agréable.

"Alors, acceptes-tu?" lui demanda la femme.

"Quoi? Je n'ai pas écouté." lui répondit-il négligemment, et elle le regarda avec stupéfaction. Elle venait juste de voir à quel point il avait changé tout en gardant le même corps, le sourire retors, la démarche pleine d'assurance. "D'abord, qui es-tu?"

"Je suis Dante." répondit-elle. "Si tu m'aides à chercher la pierre philosophale, alors je te donnerai une partie des morceaux de pierre rouge."

La pierre rouge était tentante, mais la liberté, la possibilité de fuir, d'aller où il voulait, de prendre ce qu'il voulait, l'était encore bien plus. Sa décision était prise. "Et si je refuse?" demanda-t-il, l'air décontracté.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Alors je te détruirai."

"Regardez-là jouer la gentillesse et menacer de me tuer après!" ricana-t-il.

"Pas tuer. Détruire." dit-elle d'un air qui était cruel maintenant. "Tu n'es pas un humain."

"Je m'en moque. Je suis moi." lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire éblouissant.

Elle essaya de garder son calme. "Mais cela n'a pas de raison d'arriver. J'ai besoin de toi pour trouver la pierre. Et tu as besoin de moi."

"Que tu crois." Il sourit encore, sauta en arrière, s'accroupit. "Tu t'es présentée, aussi je vais te rendre la politesse. C'est une des choses que je me rappelle, tu vois? Les homoncules sont un péché, le péché de leur créateur. Je suis Greed. Je suis ton avidité. Je veux le monde. Je ne le partagerai pas avec toi."

Alors il fit encore un grand saut en arrière, ayant le temps de s'émerveiller de l'aisance avec laquelle il se déplaçait.

La fenêtre était en verre solide, il le savait. Cette salle était au troisième étage, le plus haut de la maison perdue dans les bois, il le savait aussi. Mais c'était le meilleur choix, c'était le sien.

Quand il se rendit compte, arrivé en bas, que son corps avait acquis la dureté du diamant, qu'il avait passé à travers la vitre, puis heurté le sol, sans se blesser le moins du monde, il rit, il rit d'un rire colossal.

Il espéra que toute sa vie serait aussi belle et intense que cet instant. Et il s'enfuit, pour que Dante et ses serviteurs ne puissent pas le rattraper. Il était libre. Il y avait tant de choses à vouloir et à posséder, partout dans le monde, en train de l'attendre, qu'il ne pouvait qu'y être bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Dans un des épisodes de FMA que j'ai vus, Greed désigne Wrath comme "Un homoncule qui sait utiliser l'alchimie, comme moi". Mais on ne le voit jamais faire. C'est cette réplique qui m'a fait imaginer que Greed était un alchimiste quand il était vivant. Le reste vient de mes théories personnelles sur les homoncules.


End file.
